Venus's Claws
by Timewing
Summary: A young cat's life is about to change. After dogs overtook her home, she's forced to leave and survive her way into Twolegplace. Venus and her brother, Neptune, will be separated and it's up to Venus to learn how to survive by herself. If she joins the cats by the lake, what will her life be like then? She will find out.
1. The Beginning

Chapter One

Venus opened up gentle stormy blue eyes, her tiny paws covering her small muzzle.

"Venus, you're awake," Her mother, Mercury, purred. The beautiful silvery gray tabby she-cat radiated love for Venus and that made Venus want to go back to sleep before she was tackled by a blue-gray tom, her brother, Neptune.

"Neptune, get off!" Venus grunted, throwing her brother off of her. Neptune went soaring through the air, laughing until he hit a pile of cans with a giant clatter. His icy blue eyes were bright as his face appeared from the burrow of cans.

"Haha! That was AWESOME! Come on, V! Do it again!" He mewed. Venus glared at him, her fur ruffled. She started to smooth it down with quick strokes of her tongue. _Lovable idiot._ She thought with affection towards her brother. Neptune was bouncing around Mercury's paws, squealing excitedly. Mercury's ears suddenly pricked up.

"Kits, hide," She whispered just as a trio of dogs came storming into their den. Mercury arched her back, showing her defiance although it was shining in her bright gray eyes.

"Mercury, we need your kits. We won't take no for an answer," One of them growled.

"Well, you're gonna have to. I haven't had any kits for moons and I am sure Lightning knows that," Mercury snapped.

"Really? Then who are the small cats you've had with you for the past five months?" The dog sneered.

"Strays I was taking care of. I've already sent them away, far away from here and you savages."

"Ha! I'm sure Lightning will love to hear that story after he sees your dead body." The dog attacked, lightning quick but Mercury was faster. She raked her claws across the dog's face, sending sprawling on the ground.

"Venus! Neptune! RUN!" Mercury yowled. Venus and Neptune bolted from their hiding place, dashing into Twolegplace. They paused in an alleyway, breathing hard.

"You think we lost them?" Neptune whispered.

"I do yet I doubt it," Venus whispered back. "We should keep moving." Neptune nodded and they both cautiously left the alley, looking around with wide eyes. They caught the scent of a food after awhile and ran after it, ducking behind a restaurant. They followed the scent of sausages when a huge shape thudded onto the ground in front of the twins.


	2. Lightning Strikes

Chapter Two

Venus cowered against her brother, who pressed against her. "W-who are you?" Neptune asked shakily, his fur bristling. Venus glanced at him, visibly shaking. The huge cat growled stepping into the light, its golden tabby fur fluffy and thick.

"May I ask who are you?" The cat responded back with a glare at Neptune and Venus.

"My name is Neptune and this is my sister, Venus," Neptune meowed more confidently. The cat's ears pricked up in surprise.

"Well then, Neptune. My name is Anaklusmos, Greek for Riptide. Nice to meet you and your sister," The she-cat dipped her head. "But, of course, you may call me Riptide instead of my Greek name." Neptune nodded shyly. Riptide flicked her tail, signaling for them to follow. The twins followed her to her den where she made room for them.

"Where are you from, Riptide?" Venus burst out. Riptide's eyes suddenly saddened. The huge golden she-cat looked away from the young kit.

"Far away from here. I do not remember, it has been so long," Riptide mewed. Venus buried herself in Riptide's thick chest fur.

"Sorry if I offended you," She mumbled. Riptide smiled, amused.

"Do not worry, young Venus. You did not offend me by asking about my origins," Riptide purred, letting Venus fall asleep where she was.

 **The Next Morning**

Venus woke up to Riptide and Neptune playing a game of hide-and-seek. Neptune was winning as he kept finding the she-cat in every one of her hiding spots in under ten seconds.

"Oh! Venus, you are awake. Good morning. I am afraid you and your brother must leave soon. Hostile cats are wandering the city and there is no doubt they will kill you two," Riptide said with a quick glance around.

Venus nodded, grabbing Neptune's scruff in her teeth and dragging him out of the alley. Neptune struggled for quite a while.

"Stop struggling," Venus snapped through fur.

"You try to break free when your sibling is dragging you by your scruff," Neptune snapped back.

"What your brother says is true. Your mother was resilient as well until she died on your premises," A sinister voice growled. Neptune and Venus looked up, seeing a huge Doberman and their ears flattened. _Lightning._ They both though with fear.

"So you recognize me, Venus and Neptune. You two are so much like Mercury. It's _unfortunate_ that she had to die," Lightning smirked. "Let's see if you two will survive longer."


	3. Separation

Chapter Three

Neptune pressed against Venus, who twined her tail around her brother's. Lightning examined the two siblings closely.

"I suppose you'll do for my army especially your brother. He seems strong," He straightened up. Neptune puffed out his chest before Venus slapped him with her paw. Two other dogs, a golden retriever and a husky, came out of the shadows and picked Venus and Neptune up by their scruffs. Venus hissed and yowled, swinging her paws with her claws unsheathed. Neptune, however didn't struggle. He seemed lost in his own mind, in the idea of being strong. Venus's claws caught onto the husky's muzzle and she raked it making the husky drop her. She took her chance and bolted, running as fast as she could. Her paws propelled her through the maze of Twoleg dens as she raced away from the dogs, her panic covering her scent. She stopped far away from them and laid down in front of a Twoleg nest, out of breath and heating up from the heat of the sun.

"Neptune…" Venus whispered as she lost consciousness.

 **Hours later**

Venus opened her eyes to find herself in a soft furry nest. She was surrounded by walls. Realization dawned on her as she realized that she was in a Twoleg nest. Her eyes narrowed as terror overcame her senses before the Twoleg came downstairs and started to stroke her. Venus was confused as it wasn't painful, but quite pleasant. She started to purr contentedly. Suddenly, the Twoleg picked her up, cradling her in its arms.

"U-um h-hey! P-put me down!" Venus squealed,starting to struggle as the memory of dogs taking her brother away as she ran flooded her mind. The Twoleg cooed and stroked her again before taking her to a monster and getting inside. The monster roared to life but Venus discovered that the Twoleg controlled it. The Twoleg drove to a weird place and took her inside. The Twoleg pointed at rows of band and strange metal tags. Venus picked a pale orange band ( the color of her fur) and a blue tag. Her new owner took the tag to a machine and engraved her name: Venus. They got the tag and band, the human snapped the band on around her neck, the tag shining on it.

 **2 Years Later…**

Venus was talking with the cat next door, Griffin.

"So I was like, 'Get away from me, you savage!' while my brother did absolutely nothing. It was like Neptune was hypnotized, ya know?" She mewed. Griffin chuckled, smiling.

"Yeah kinda. Now what does your brother look like?" Griffin asked curiously, his amber eyes shining.

"Blue-gray fur with ice blue eyes. Why?" Venus answered.

"'Cause I'm sure I've seen a cat like that around here, leading a parol of _dogs_. It was strange," Griffin said, looking thoughtful. "What species is Neptune?'

"Maine Coon."

"Ah, then that's who I saw. He looked all high and mighty, although not intimidating a bit." Venus gasped as Griffin described which cat he saw. _What is Neptune doing with dogs?! They're our enemies!_ Venus thought, appalled. That's when Venus and Griffin turned their heads in the direction of barking.

"They're attacking a cat! C'mon, Grif! We gotta help him!" Venus cried, bounding across the fence towards the dogs. She slid in front of a cat with brown and white tabby fur. A she-cat by the looks of it. A dog growled at the cat.

"We've told you time and time again to stay away from here. I hope you've learned your lesson, Clan cat," It snarled. "We'll make sure Lightning and General Neptune hear about this."

"You savages! Attacking an innocent cat like this! Go home! There's no need to be here!" Venus snarled.

"Fine. We'll leave. But know your place, _kittypet_ ," It growled, stalking off with the rest of the pack. The she-cat was up on her paws now, amber eyes wide.

"Wow. I've never been defended by a kittypet before," She mewed in awe.

"What's your name?" Venus asked warily.

"Fluffydawn."

"Huh. Strange name. Are you from around here?"

"No," Fluffydawn looked down.

"Oh. Why're you here in the first place?" Venus mewed.

"Trying to find lost kits. They're here somewhere," Fluffydawn said determinedly. Venus nodded.

"Well, I should get back to my housefolk. Hope you find those kits," Venus started to walk off when Fluffydawn stopped her.

"Alright. Be safe! Thank you for defending me!" Fluffydawn called as Venus padded away. _Strange cat. What's a Clan? What is that cat doing here? I guess I'll find out soon._ Venus thought. She walked inside her nest, where her Twoleg was waiting for her.


	4. Memories

Chapter Four

Venus was back up on the fence, the wind blowing her fur as she watched monsters come and go.

" _... General Neptune…"_ The words spun in her head. _Neptune... Why does that name seem familiar?_ Venus thought, her eyes narrowing as she racked her brain for any memories of this cat. She found a memory of her and another cat when they were kits.

" _Neptune, get off!" She grunted, throwing her brother off of her. Neptune went flying, laughing, until he hit a stack of cans with a loud clatter. His head peeked out from the burrow of cans._

" _Haha! That was AWESOME! Come on, V! Do it again!" Neptune cried…_

The memory ended there. Venus's eyes widened. "He's my brother…" She whispered, shock in her voice. Her mind flicked back to another memory.

 _Two dogs picked Venus and Neptune up by their scruffs, Venus struggling and swinging her paws around, claws unsheathed. Neptune, however, wasn't struggling. He seemed lost in his own mind, of being strong and powerful. Venus's claws caught the muzzle of the husky and the husky dropped her. She bolted, her paws thudding on the ground…_

Venus sighed shaking her head.

"No, he's not my brother. If he is, I won't care. He's not family to me," She growled to herself, turning around and heading inside her home.

 _ **Neptune's POV**_

Neptune lead another patrol of a couple dogs, looking for the Clan cat that had been found in Twolegplace. A small kittypet was on her fence, wind blowing her pale orange fur. The cat seemed lost in thought. Her stormy blue eyes were narrowed as she watched the monsters speed by.

"General, should we teach that kittypet a lesson? All of these cats know better than to be out during a patrol," One of his patrol dogs asked. Neptune glanced at him before shaking his head and turning his gaze back towards the she-cat but she wasn't there as she had gone back inside. He sighed.

"Let's just get on with it," Neptune growled.

 _ **Venus's POV**_

Venus was laying in her bed, sleeping when a loud bang came from upstairs. Venus jumped to her paws, dashing up the stairs in one movement. She entered her owner's room where her owner was crying on her floor. Venus rubbed against her, mewling comfortingly. The Twoleg smiled, running her hand through Venus's fur. Venus purred, glad that she comforted her owner. She ran back downstairs and went into her backyard where a familiar brown and white tabby she-cat was waiting for her.

"Fluffydawn!" Venus cried out in shock. Fluffydawn grinned.

"So I DID come to the right nest!" She meowed. "Great to see you again." Venus smiled back.

"Great to see you too," Venus mewed. "I'm guessing you saw something important?" Fluffydawn nodded.

"I saw a patrol heading your way but they stopped. The leader, strange enough: a cat, was watching you intently until you went inside," Fluffydawn explained. "When I saw him watching you, I was about to leap on him and show that cat how fierce Clan cats can be." Venus's ears flattened but she perked them back up high.

"Walk with me," Venus meowed, leaping over the fence. Fluffydawn followed quietly, padding side-by-side with Venus.

"So what's your name?" Fluffydawn asked, awkwardly trying to start conversation.

"Venus. My name's Venus," Venus responded.

"O-oh. W-well, nice to meet you, Venus," Fluffydawn mewed. They walked in silence. "Who was that cat? You don't seem to like him…"

"Someone I knew long ago. He was stolen by dogs when we were kits and apparently he's now general of their army. They're going to overthrow this neighborhood one day, just like they did to my old Twolegplace," Venus explained. Fluffydawn looked shocked at Venus's mastery of language.  
"I've never known a kittypet who knew Clan terms," She whispered. Venus threw her a confused look.

" _Clan_ terms?" Venus meowed. _Mouse-brain_ She thought, a little angered.

"U-um Venus, look out!" Fluffydawn cried, but she was a little late. Venus bumped nose-to-nose with someone. She pried her stormy blue gaze from Fluffydawn's bright amber gaze and was staring into the ice blue eyes of… Neptune.


	5. Claws Out

Chapter Five

"You," Venus snarled. Her eyes narrowed and she flexed her claws, ready to attack.

"Yeah?" Neptune smirked, white teeth glinting in the sunlight. "So, I've heard that a kittypet defended a Clan cat. Is that true? Did you defend a Clan cat?"

"What are you talking about?! I defended a cat because _your_ dogs were about to kill her!" Venus yelped.

"So what? They're savages. They only care for themselves, unlike our pack," Neptune shrugged.

"Not true!" Fluffydawn spoke up suddenly, her eyes narrowed. "Us Clan cats care for our Clanmates and our Clan! We each have our own job, unlike Lightning's pack! They let the weak ones die and let the strong ones join the army! Unlike you brutes, we care for our weak and our strong! Something you'd never understand!" Venus arched her eyebrows at the small she-cat's sudden courage to talk trash about Lightning and his pack. Neptune bared his teeth.

"You dare talk about Lightning this way?" He growled low. Fluffydawn flinched slightly but she held her ground.

"I do. You have no control over the Clans and we are wherever we're needed. You, however, fought and killed to get to the top. You do not deserve being up there," Fluffydawn growled. With that, Neptune leaped at her, snarling. Venus shielded Fluffydawn, flipping Neptune onto his back.

"RUN FLUFFYDAWN! GET BACK TO MY HOME!" Venus yelled, clawing at Neptune's shoulders. Fluffydawn stood frozen for a moment before bolting back towards Venus's nest. Venus hefted Neptune up and threw him in the direction of the dogs before running off in Fluffydawn's direction, leaping into her backyard where Fluffydawn was waiting.

"That was terrifying," Fluffydawn mewed, her eyes wide. Venus shrugged.

"It's not everyday where you fight a general in front of his own soldiers who did absolutely nothing," She meowed. Venus shook out her fur. "You should head back to your Clan. And quickly. The dogs have nighttime patrols that are ruthless." Fluffydawn waved with her tail goodbye and left. Venus sat down, licking a paw and thinking to herself. _I just fought my own brother and won, although I ran like a coward. It felt great. I hope Fluffydawn got home safely._ She thought, padding back inside.


	6. Rockslide

Chapter Six

Venus stared at her paws which were speckled with dots of scarlet blood. She sighed. She looked at her Twoleg, whom was asleep on the couch. She went back outside and balanced on the fence of her backyard, watching the water on the lake shimmer as cats swam in the lake looking for fish. She leaped off the fence. Venus knew that the soil here was thin and not strong but she didn't know that it couldn't hold her weight. The ground collapsed underneath her in a rockslide, entering a small cavern. She was covered in little pebbles. Venus struggled to get up but her leg was caught underneath a small boulder. She pushed it until it had enough space for Venus to drag her leg out.

"Are you alright, young house cat?" A voice asked. Venus jumped and turned around, her eyes narrowed. Her eyes softened as she stared into the eyes of a young tom, not much older than she was. Venus nodded, hiding the pain in her leg.

"You do not seem okay. Come along," The tom said, supporting her with his shoulder. "What is your name?"

"Venus," Venus mumbled as she limped alongside him.

"Beautiful name," The tom purred. Venus glanced at him. His tabby and white fur glittered like the stars and his green eyes shone with kindness.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I basically just fell into your home and half destroyed it!" Venus blurted, her eyes wide. The cat sighed.

"It's not the first time someone fell into the tunnels. All I can do is hope for company and care for the cat who's fallen down here," He explained. Venus nodded in understanding.

"How till my leg's healed?" She asked.

"I do not know. We have to see," The cat glanced at her with his gentle green eyes. Venus looked away, her eyes scanning the stone walls.

"How long have you been down here?" Venus asked.

"As long as I can remember," the tom purred smiling slightly. Venus laughed.

"I have to get home. My housefolk will worry," She meowed. The tom looked at her.

"Already? It gets a little lonely down here…" He said, looking away.

"I'm sorry. I'll visit you when I can walk better," Venus offered. The tom smiled sadly.

"I'd like that. I'd like that a lot," He mewed. Venus beamed at him and limped towards the way they came, moving through the darkness and towards the moonlight above.


	7. Questions

Chapter Seven

Venus entered her housefolk's den and immediately went to her bed and laid down. The cushion kept her warm and comfy and she sighed, remembering Fluffydawn and the strange cat in the tunnels. She looked at the stars which we vanishing behind the renewing light of dawn. Venus laid her head down and started to fall asleep but her dreams were haunted with strange visions and disturbing images. Cats battling, spirit cats repeating the same message, "Join us. Join us and you will live among the stars." Venus tried to move but her paws were rooted to the ground. She woke up with a start, her eyes narrowed. *What was that?* She thought out of terror and fear. Venus looked at her bed, deep in thought. Her eyes shimmered. *There's only one person I can talk to, and it's not Fluffydawn. It's that cat down the street. Minty, I think her name was.* She stood up and left, knowing exactly where the black and white she-cat lived.

"Minty!" Venus called when she reached the nest.

"Yes?" A cat came out of her cat door. "Oh, Venus! Good to see you out and about!" Minty beamed kindly. Venus couldn't help but smile.

"Good to see you too, Minty. Now I have a few questions," Venus said.

"Yes?"

"I made friends with a Clan cat named Fluffydawn and I know you lived in the Clans during the Great Storm before I came and I was wondering what you could tell me," Venus explained. Minty purred at Venus's awkwardness.

"I'd love to," Minty said, smiling brightly.

 **Sorry for the short chapter! I will update as soon as I can since I've been so busy. Also, I'd love some new characters so put a bio in when anyone can!**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Age:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Other:**


	8. Thoughts

Chapter Eight

Venus had spent hours talking with Minty. She learned quite a few things about the Clans or at least what Minty knew. Venus was walking home, ready for any fight or any patrol to challenge if they came near her or if she saw Neptune. The visions in her head had never left her mind. She couldn't stop thinking about them. Venus stopped from where she could see the forest and sighed. She thought about what her life would be like if she lived in the forest. She rolled her eyes at the thought. Her stormy blue eyes glared around as dogs passed her, watching her warily. She never thought a cat would watch her every move although one was doing that exact thing. After all, Venus was pretty fierce for a kittypet. Venus growled in frustration, turned around and headed back inside, her tail twitching irritably. Her paws squished the carpet which was soft and fluffy underneath her. She couldn't stand being in the nest at the moment. She groaned and went back outside and leaped over the fence. Her pale orange paws guided her to the forest border between the tall trees and the rows of Twoleg dens. The bushes rustled and she came face to face with a large white cat with black dapples over his fur. A tortoiseshell she-cat with white splotches all over her.

"Silentpaw! I told you-" The she-cat cut herself off when she spotted Venus. "Oh." The young tom shrugged at the she-cat who glared at him and groaned.

"You attracted a kittypet. Ooooof course," She growled, ignoring the glare from Silentpaw. "What's your name intruder?"

"Venus and I'm not even on your land," Venus meowed irritably. She rewarded herself with a glare from the she-cat.

"Well, unless you want to fight, go back to your Twolegs and stay way from here," She growled.

"You can't tell me what to do," Venus shot back.

"Featherstorm! Silentpaw! You left without us!" A familiar tabby and white she-cat burst through the bushes beside them, followed by a tortoiseshell tom with ginger paws, tail, and ears. Fluffydawn's eyes widened when she saw Venus. "Venus?"


	9. Betrayal

Chapter Nine

Venus stared off with Fluffydawn. "What are you doing here?" She asked. "Minding my own business until I got called an intruder for no reason," Venus growled, shooting a glare at the she-cat called Featherstorm. Featherstorm returned the glare. "Fluffydawn, be careful. You may not know this kittypet as well as you think," The ginger-tortoiseshell tom pointed out. "Quiet, Redfur!" Fluffydawn snapped. "Just you're my brother doesn't mean you get to order me around!" Redfur rolled his eyes but he stayed silent. Venus narrowed her eyes. "I'm going to go before I claw somebody," She snarled, whisking around and stalking away, her eyes shining angrily. "Venus!" Fluffydawn called after her as Venus ran away, tears shining in her eyes. _This is exactly like every friend I've ever had. It's happening once again…_ She thought sadly as she ran away. _Why do I even try?_ The question lingered in Venus's mind as she headed towards her nest, her paws pounding against the ground. Venus growled at herself to stop thinking that way. She skidded to a stop at her nest and leaped over the fence. She huffed and took a deep breath as she sat in the grass of her backyard. She wasn't expecting a brown, white, and yellow furred shape to tackle her to the ground. She yelped loudly and stared into the eyes of her friend, Griffin. "Griffin!" Venus cried, shock showing in her stormy blue eyes. "What are you doing?!" "I'm going to survive, Venus. This is what I have to do. I'm sorry," Griffin meowed, raising a paw with claws glinting in the sun. "Actually, wait. No. I'm not sorry. You deserve this."

 **Helloooooo, fellow readers! It is Timewing here! So, here I am, here to tell you that I am running out of ideas so I'm sorry for the short chapter. (I'm not sorry for the cliffhanger tho :3 huhuhuhu) I am welcome to ideas for chapter ten though! Feel free tp put your ideas in the reviews! Thank you and good night! (I need sleep lol)**


	10. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hello, dear readers! This is Timewing, creator of Venus's Claws. I am sorry to say that Venus's Claws will be going on hiatus for a while as I have school and a lot of homework to do including practicing my instrument. I'm also going through a time of grief although it's also mixed with some happy times as I got a new puppy to take care of! So hopefully, chapter 10 will be coming up as soon as possible or when I'm free to work on it and post. So goodbye for now and see you soon! I will be posting another fanfiction that I started on sometime today so please, feel free to read that while you wait for Venus's Claws to come back. Thank you and have an amazing rest of your day!


	11. Defense by a Friend

Chapter 10

Two shapes flashed into a view with equal hisses of fury.

"I knew it!" A male voice jeered triumphantly and menacingly.

"Knew what?" Griffin challenged fiercely.

"How you're associated with Lightning and his completely terrible general, Neptune," A familiar voice snarled. Two cats, obviously brother and sister, stood in front of Venus, acting like a wall. The female was a large golden she cat with blazing amber eyes and the tom was a silver and gold tomcat with sunlit golden eyes.

"Anaklusmos!" Venus cried, recognizing the huge thick furred she cat.  
"Stay down, Venus. We've got this," Anaklusmos ordered protectively and firmly.

"Yuup! Ana and I have got this covered," The tom meowed cheerfully, just as he was tackled by Griffin, the other tom in a frenzy to get to Venus.

"Backbiter, you idiot," Anaklusmos snarled as she hauled Griffin off of her brother. Backbiter rolled his eyes before leaping onto Griffin.

"Why don't you just go back to your precious housefolk and we can pretend this never happened? Unless, you'd like to continue fighting and figure out the hard way to go to the Underworld where the Fields of Punishment are waiting for you?" Backbiter threatened lowly. Anaklusmos sighed.

"Little brother, why do you use that as a threat when you have your own chances of going as well?" She meowed.

"Because I can! And don't call me little brother! You're only an hour older than me!" Backbiter said indignantly.

"You're just proving my point," Anaklusmos said. "Now release that poor excuse of a cat and we'll take him back to Elaina and Annabelle for questioning."

"But-" Backbiter started to protest but his sister shot him a look that told the smaller cat that she wasn't open for argument so he shut up. Anaklusmos looked at Venus fondly.

"Stay safe, dear friend. I will hopefully see you again soon," She said with a dip of her head before disappearing after her brother over the fence. Venus was quite in the state of shock after seeing her best friend attack her and was apparently allied with the dog who had killed her mother and kidnapped her brother! She shook her head rapidly and leaped over the fence, heading to where the wild cats bordered Twolegplace.


	12. Meet Annabelle and Elaina

**Chapter 11**

As Venus headed towards the border, something had to go wrong. She was cornered by two dogs who had obviously wanted to show her who's boss but she wasn't having it at all.

"This is the last time you stray out of your territory, kittypet," The dog snarled.

"You don't control me!" Venus hissed back, her fur fluffing up in a challenging stature. She never expected two balls of fur to come to her aid. She watched in a stunned silence for a heartbeat before joining in on the fight with a hotel yowl of fury. Once the three cats had chased off the dogs, they sat together and introduced themselves. The small silver she-cat was known as Spark and the tomcat was known as Perky (though he wasn't really Perky). A smaller group of dogs came running to them, obviously reinforcements sent by Lightning. The cats burst into battle again but it didn't end well. Perky and Spark were taken and after Venus had a gotten a few feet away, she promptly collapsed and blacked out.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Anaklusmos and Backbiter had walked confidently into a large cave full of cats. Two cats stood at a tall rock, their tails twined together.

"Anaklusmos," A voice echoed, greeting the small group. "Backbiter. Have you brought the traitor to our midst?" A majestic looking black she-cat stepped forward, her brownish amber eyes blazing with anger and she was flexing get claws.

"Quite so," Backbiter said, flashing a grin up at her and earning an eye roll from the cat.

"Are you sure that's him?" A smaller dusky brown she-cat stepped forward.

"Annabelle, we are sure. We caught him attacking Venus," Anaklusmos mewed.

" _Venus?_ As in Venus, Mercury's kit?" Annabelle cried shocked. The siblings nodded. Annabelle's fur was starting to bristle and she bared her teeth at Griffin.

"You _dare_ attack my niece?!" She hissed and then whirled to face the black she-cat beside her. "We cannot let him live, Elaina!"

"Annabelle, calm down," Elaina said gently. "We need to question him first and then decide if he should die." Annabelle huffed and glared down at Griffin before looking at a small she-cat.

"Percy, can you take him to one of the cells? Please and thank you," Annabelle said as Percy guided Griffin away. Elaina sighed.

"If only Teelia were here. Then she'd keep you in line," She teased her. Annabelle gave a sad chuckle.

"Not true. She couldn't keep me in line even when I was a kit," She said.

"I love you, Annie," Elaina whispered, touching her nose to Annabelle's.

"I love you too," Annabelle replied softly but the two pulled away when two cats came running,

"Annabelle! Elaina! You have to come see this!" A tom yelled fearfully.


	13. Friends where You Least Expect Them

**Chapter 12**

Annabelle's fur started bristling and she lashed her tail.

"Show us," Elaina said coldly. "And hurry up, Damien. You're already on probation." The tom, Damien, glanced at the she-cat behind him.

"So thaaat's why I'm being dragged along with Teelia," Damien said.

"Teelia is the only one that keep you in line," Annabelle snarled. "We can't have anymore 'slip-ups' like last time, wHEN YOU ALMOST GOT US ALL KILLED." Damien flinched at Annabelle's thundering voice. Sometimes, the smaller she-cat was scarier than Elaina, who was pretty terrifying on her own. The small cat that had guided Griffin away, the she-cat who goes by Percy, appeared and spotted Damien and her eyes widened.

"Persiah-" Elaina started to warn her but was cut off by Percy's shrieking snarl.

"What's _he_ doing here?!" Percy cried. The cat that was with Damien, Teelia, padded up to Percy with Damien at her side.

"Don't worry. I'm keeping a close eye on him," She assured the small she-cat. Percy huffed, her ears flattening slightly.

"I trust you, Teelia," She muttered. Teelia smiled before looking up at her two leaders. "Come along. We'll show you." She made a follow me gesture with her tail.

"Let me come!" Percy cried. Elaina shot her down.

"No, Persiah. You have to stay here and keep watch until we return," Elaina meowed, icy calm. Percy looked distraught but she nodded. Annabelle looked at her.

"Remember, Percy: Be smart and be vigilant. Never let one control who you are. Got it?" Annabelle whispered, touching her nose to Percy's. Percy nodded and watched the four of them leave.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Venus woke up and let out a shriek when she saw a cat hovering over her. She lashed out with her paws but the cat quickly dodged.

"Calmate," The cat spoke quick Spanish to try and get her to calm down. Venus hissed. "Idiota, se dice CALMATE." Venus tilted her head.

"What?" She asked.

"Idiot, I said CALM DOWN," The cat repeated herself in English with a huff. Venus glared.

"I'm not going to calm down," She snapped.

"You have to or they'll hear us," The cat retorted.

"What's your name?" Venus asked.

"Camila," The cat said, looking around. Venus's eyes widened.

"Camila? You mean, rogue dog ambusher Camila?" Venus asked, having heard the name. Camila turned and looked at Venus through icy blue eyes.

"Yes."


	14. A New Adventure

Chapter 13

Venus and Camila had argued a slight bit when a she-cat came walking in with a tom behind her.

"Camila? Why is there a kittypet here?" The she-cat asked icily.

"Stay out of this, Bane," Camila growled, not taking her narrowed gaze away from Venus's dark glare.

"Alright. This is fun and all but shouldn't we continue finding the Clans? My mate is probably worried sick," The tom said.

"Shut up, Poolmask," Bane meowed, watching Venus's and Camila's argument with interest. Poolmask huffed but he shut up.

"She's coming with us. She has a mission of her own." Camila declared, turning away from Venus.

"WHAT?" Bane and Poolmask said at the same time.

"You heard me."

"Camila, what-"

"Poolmask, hush."

"SHE'S A KITTYPET FOR STARCLAN'S SAKE."

"I am aware."

"She can't just come with us!"

"She can and she will," Camila snarled with a glare at Poolmask. "Let's go before he starts whining about his mate again." Poolmask rolled his eyes but followed Camila. Bane looked at Venus.

"Well? You coming?" She said as Venus bounded up to her side and they padded out of the alleyway.

Phew! This was a long wait, I know. School sucks and I had a ton of homework so I didn't have time to type this chapter but here it is! Poolmask is a friend's OC as well as Bane but I just needed to find a time to include them and found this opportunity so I used it! Until next chapter! Byeeee! -Timewing. P.S. Poolmask's mate has the same prefix as my username so if anyone wants to guess in the reviews, feel free!


End file.
